1. The Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is network communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods, systems and computer program products for monitoring and controlling network connected automation equipment using the processing and memory resources of a modem.
2. The Prior State of the Art
At least in a primitive sense, automation equipment has existed for some time. Among the earliest and most familiar devices of general application were simple timers for turning appliances on and off. These timers are simple in design, amounting to little more than a device that plugs into an ordinary electrical socket with a corresponding electrical socket for the appliance to be controlled. By supplying and cutting off the flow of electricity, the timer can automatically turn a light on at dusk and then automatically turn the light off around bedtime. For many consumers, the primary value of these timers is not in saving the labor required to turn on a light or other appliance, but rather in giving the illusion that xe2x80x9csomeone is home.xe2x80x9d
Over the years, the applications for timers have greatly multiplied. For example, timers are used to control heating and air conditioning systems, lights, coffee makers, ovens, radios, television sets, VCRs, sprinkling systems and other devices. Unfortunately, most timers have been completely autonomous, requiring individual attention to set the correct time or change the operation of the device they control. For example, power outages may require the time to be reset in certain devices and changes in daylight hours from winter to summer may alter the desired operating times of those same devices. Furthermore, normal changes in day to day circumstances exacerbate these deficiencies. Someone planning a trip needs to place individual timers for each light to be controlled and may want to change the settings of heating and air conditioning to conserve energy while a dwelling is unoccupied.
Moreover, the process must be reversed upon return. Moving beyond the rudimentary automation offered by timers, more sophisticated devices have been developed to provide a greater degree of information and control. For example, a fire alarm system may include temperature sensors at several locations; a security system may provide a network of contact and motion sensors to identify open and/or occupied areas; a lighting system may control both natural and artificial light sources to maintain a particular luminosity. Common to the increase in sophistication of automation devices is the need for collecting and measuring data from multiple sources, and implicit in the multiple sensor paradigm is the need for interconnection. Having sensors interconnected naturally leads to the possibility of centralized monitoring and controlling for all automation systems. It is now possible to set a dwelling to xe2x80x9cvacation modexe2x80x9d at a central panel rather than physically manipulating individual automation devices.
For new construction, interconnecting each of the sensors is relatively simple, but nevertheless may exact a significant expense. However, adding sensors and interconnections to existing structures presents a much more substantial problem and therefore a much greater expense. Because of the expense, automation systems with dedicated communication lines may be restricted to a fairly small portion of their potential market. One solution is provided by the X-10 protocol for controlling home automation equipment. X-10 uses standard electrical wiring, providing power to standard electrical sockets, for transmitting automation equipment signals. By eliminating the expense and effort of running dedicated communication channels, X-10 significantly expands the market for home automation systems.
Another simplification of home automation systems may include using a personal computer for monitoring and controlling various devices in place of a dedicated control panel. Personal computers are advantageous is this regard because a household contemplating home automation may already own a personal computer and be familiar with the various user interface components such that learning to use the system will be more intuitive. Unfortunately, traditional systems for monitoring home automation with a personal computer typically require the computer to be operating constantly, offsetting some of the energy conservation benefits that might otherwise accrue and possibly leading to other problems. For example, the noise and light generated by a computer is negligible under many circumstances but may prove undesirable during the night where other background noise and light it at a minimum.
The foregoing problems in the prior state of the art have been successfully overcome by the present invention, which is directed to methods, systems and computer program products that enable the monitoring and controlling of automation equipment through a modem attached to a host. The invention is particularly useful given the increasing numbers of personal computers available in residential and commercial settings to fill the role of host. Furthermore, the development of improved technology and standards for adding automation equipment to existing facilities without requiring the installation of dedicated communication links provides an expanding market for the present invention.
In accordance with the monitoring aspect of the invention, a modem includes an automation interface capable of receiving data from the automation equipment. The automation interface includes means for recognizing a connection that has been established with the automation equipment. Once connected, the modem""s processing means receives and interprets various automation equipment data. The interpreted automation equipment data are in a format that is amenable to storage. Having interpreted the data, the modem then stores the received data so that it may be retrieved later to give the automation equipment""s status.
To allow for the controlling aspect of the present invention, the modem""s automation interface also provides means for transmitting commands to the automation equipment. The modem includes means for receiving a command that is directed to the automation equipment. After receipt, the modem translates the command into a format that is suitable for transmission to the automation equipment. The means for transmitting then transmits the translated command so that it may be received by the automation equipment.
Another aspect of the invention is related to the modem having a remote communication interface for connecting to a remote user. Although the essence of modem communication is that of remote operation, the remote communication interface of the present invention offers significant advantages. Specifically, connecting through the remote communication interface allows a remote user to interact directly with the modem and the information it contains, as opposed to the typical host-to-host communication provided by prior art modems. This direct modem interaction allows the invention to be practiced when the host operates in a reduced capacity, such as a power saving mode wherein the host need only provide power to the modem. In this arrangement, the remote user can send and receive information, allowing for both remote monitoring and remote controlling of the home automation equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to monitor and control automation equipment by using a modem""s processing and memory resources.
Another object of the present invention is to provide remote access to automation equipment without requiring the interaction of a host.
Yet another object of the present invention is to allow for a modem to monitor automation equipment while the host operates in a mode of reduced power consumption.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide for a modem to receive commands from a remote user and control automation equipment while the host operates in a mode of reduced processing and power consumption.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be more apparent from the detailed description of a preferred embodiments, and/or from the appended claims, or may be learned by actual practice of the invention.